Love is Cold
by LiveLoveSports22
Summary: Jack and Elsa are childhood friends are they so close that they will remain friends or will there love grow into something more? They are in highschool together and tons of drama begins to unfold will it be love or friends? (PROLOGUE IS NOT IN HIGH SCHOOL. They both are young during prologue)
1. Prologue

_Love is Cold_.

Prologue

POV. – Jack.

I yawned waking up from my deep sleep. Then I realized who woke me up, the man in the moon. He began giving me directions and begged him to tell me where they lead but all he would tell me was that it was a girl in need, which hasn't happened in a long time. I then curiously began my flight to Arendalle.

As I arrived, there was a line of frost leading somewhere; so being the curious cat I am, I followed it. When I got there, it was an amazing shock to find out that the frost I had been following all night long there was a mansion on the end of it. Then I realized something. It wasn't possible someone had my powers. Right?

I flew up to the windows until I saw a small girl crying in her room, I instantly knew this is whom the man on the moon was talking about.

I began to lightly tap on the window and the girl turned around and looked at me in fear. The windows were slightly open so I gave them a little nudge and climbed into her room. I quickly noticed she was crawling into the back corner of the room till she finally hit the wall and froze in fear, her piercing blue eyes staring with pure fear. I didn't mean to frighten the poor girl!

"Who a..are you?" She asked in tears.

"Jack Frostbite, Jack Frost for short. You can come out of the corner now." I asked nicely.

"NO. I'll hurt you!" She screamed, and then blades of ice appeared around her and began to come towards me. I quickly froze them and stepped to the side and saw that she was staring at me in awe. "You have this curse to?" She said shocked. "Yes, and it's a gift sweetie" I said putting my hand underneath her chin. I was a little bit taller so I figured I was a year or two older than her.

"No it isn't." she replied sniffling. I smiled.

"Would you call this a curse?" I quickly threw up my arms making it start snowing. "Only when you hurt the ones you love." I could have heard a pin drop it got so silent. Then she fell to the floor and began bawling again. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She cried into my chest as I stroked her hair softly. Then she told me what had happened, her and her sister were playing in the ballroom when her sister started running and jumping on the ice higher and higher but she couldn't keep up and her sister in the head with ice. They had to rush her to these trolls that saved her but she was no longer allowed to play or see her sister.

"Wow. That's horrible." I told her then I realized something. I never even asked for her name like she had asked for mine.

"Wait. I haven't asked, what is your name?" She replied with a soft and quiet "Elsa" as she hugged me.

I smiled looking down at her promising I would always be there for her.

_**Hey guys, I just became obsessed with Frozen, especially Elsa and Jack. I am working on this story and I am so sorry it is so short. I hand wrote it first and it was way shorter than it was on the written paper. Haha. Thank you for reading this I look forward to writing more for this story and I hope you all like it, thank you! **_


	2. First Day

Love is Cold

Chp. 1

POV- Elsa Ten Years Later

Beep Beep Beep my alarm sounded. Crap, I'm going to be late for my first day of high school. I ran and got dressed in my favorite blue tank top and white jeans and blue converse. I braided my hair quickly and ran out of my room and down the stairs.

I learned how to control my powers thanks to Jack so my dad is letting me go to high school. He also let me see Anna and we're getting closer by the minute.

I staggered down our stairs and into the kitchen where Anna and my dad were waiting for me. Anna hugged me excitedly, we were in different grades but we were going to go to the same high school.

"Elsa be careful, you don't want someone to turn into a Popsicle." As we laughed at his joke there was knock on the door, I ran to it knowing exactly who it was.

"JACK!" I jumped onto him and hugged him; once we finished he put me down and smiled at me. His hair was still white as snow still only a little lighter than mine, his eyes a dark blue that seemed to sparkle when he smiled. I looked at his outfit and chuckled like usual he was wearing a blue tee shirt and brown jeans and blue vans. "Is that Frosty I hear" Anna said as she entered the room. She then ran up and hugged him.

Jack held me from behind like he always did making sure I felt comfortable. "You guys ready for school?" he asked with a smile we nodded our heads excitedly and began to walk out the front door.

"UH HEM. Where's my good bye hug?" We turned around and smiled at our dad. We went and hugged him goodbye and we were off to school.

When we arrived, Anna and I were shocked with how amazing the school was it was so large and seemed so grand we were wondering how people didn't like going to school like Jack had said. Quickly Anna spotted one of her friends she met at camp and went over to go talk to her leaving me alone with Jack.

"I'll show you around don't worry Elsa," he said laughing because of the frightened look on my face.

As we walked down the halls, he showed me where each and every one of my classrooms was but I was too busy staring at him to pay attention to the classes. I have never really thought of Jack as hot but now that I look at him I realize he is. He is very tan which was strange considering how much time he spent at the ice rink playing hockey, his arms were very muscular and well cut, his face was perfectly shaped with no imperfections and his smile was a bright white matching his white hair.

"Got that Ice Princess?" I laughed at his little nickname for me. " Yeah I know where some of my classes are I'll figure out the rest after lunch haha." He looked at me laughing knowing I had just zoned out for practically the whole thing. We walked to my locker to drop off my books. After we dropped the books off we saw Anna coming toward us running when she tripped over something and fell. Only to be caught by some stranger with brown hair. I could tell she was blushing just by her face. Dear lord. Why. Just why?

Anna then came up to me right after and told me what had happened; that she had tripped over his foot and that he had caught her just in the nick of time. She then proceeded to tell me that she had a date with him tomorrow night and I instantly objected.

"NO. Anna you aren't going to go on a date with someone you just met." I told her angrily.

"Watch me. You can't tell me what to do Elsa I am in love with him." And with that comment she stormed away, leaving me with my head in my hands shaking it angrily, and with that note the bell rang and I about slammed my head into the nearest locker, I had no idea where that class was.

"Need help princess?" I turned around only to find a very attractive guy staring at me. "Yeah, that'd be nice. I wasn't paying attention when my friend showed me the first time…" I said chuckling. I took a quick glance at him, He was very tall and had brown hair, a white shirt, and blue pants on; he was very well cut and looked as though he wouldn't be a bad kisser.

"Alright where ya heading." He said with a smile. "English with Randizo." I said fast. "Same lets go." And with the swiftest movement we were off to class together. He showed me the classroom then we walked in and he introduced me to the teacher as he sat down in his seat.

I turned to the teacher and asked him where I should sit since I was new and he looked at me like I was the dumbest person ever. "Just wait till everyone takes a seat then take the empty one. Easy as that." He said and shooed me away.

Once everyone was inside I was worried because I wasn't sure there **was** an extra seat for me. Then I noticed someone waving at me. He didn't seem very tall but he was pointing to a seat next to him that was empty. I went over and sat down next to him. He had a really high-pitched voice.

"Hi! I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." He said as he hugged me. I looked down at him a little creeped out at first then I realized he was just trying to be friendly so I hugged him back. "This teacher is crazy. He knows nothing about English." I laughed a little and replied with an "I figured. He seemed like he didn't care about much" Olaf smiled at me and we talked for the rest of class. When he found out I knew Jack he about lost it. "JACK IS THE BEST. YOU MUST BE THE GIRL HE ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT. AW HONEY WE HAVE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU." He said with the most enthusiasm that I had ever seen. I smiled then I realized something, Jack talks about me?

"Olaf Jack talks about me?" Right as I said that the bell for break interrupted his answer. "Yes, of course now come on honey it's time for you to meet the group" he said dragging me off to a corner of the school that I noticed where Jack had paused and told me something about.

When we walked up everyone said hi to Olaf leaving me kind of in the dust that is until Olaf spoke up about me.

"Everyone! This is _Jack_s friend Elsa! Come say hi!" and just like that all of the girls came up to me and introduced themselves to me.

First there was Snow who looked insanely gothic with her black hair and dark makeup. Her outfit was a black dress with a dark sickling yellow apron and a deep red bow pulling her hair back. Even though she seemed like she would be mean she was actually really sweet and was so nice to me.

Next was Torri, her nickname Tooth because of her addiction to dental hygiene. She was medium height and seemed very delicate her blonde hair ending with light shades of the rainbow that would have looked ugly on anyone else but it looked perfect on her. Her smile was bright white and at the ends were little dimples. She seemed as sweet as candy and seemed to brighten up my day instantly.

Finally there was Merida; she was the strangest of all of them. She had a Scottish accent that was super thick and her hair was bright red and curly. Her fingers looked calloused and she had small sunburns across her face. She just gave me a warm smile and went back to the book she was reading originally.

They were so sweet and kind to me I was so shocked, so far no one has been mean to the "new girl" then she took a glance and all the boys and laughed they were busy making fun of each other to notice me.

"UH-HEM." Tooth said loudly "we have a new friend for you all to meet. Please welcome Elsa." I heard them mumble until they looked up at me; their jaws dropping. I guess I wasn't as bad looking as they thought? Each of them came up to me and introduced themselves to me.

Sven was the first one to come up to me he was super tall at least 6', he was also very well built and had chocolate brown eyes, he looked like he was defiantly Latino. He was a sweetheart.

Sandy, which is not a girl's name he told me, had golden colored hair and skin, which nearly matched each other. He didn't seem to talk much but his facial expressions showed everything he said without saying a single word.

Evan aka Bunny because of his two large front teeth that he refuses to get fixed. He had grey hair but not like old age gray hair; like gray hair that he was born with. His hazel eyes stook out like a sore thumb, that seemingly in the light turn gold.

Then there was North, who seemed to be the protector of the group. He towered over everyone including Sven, he was thick cut and muscular with brunette shaggy hair and light blue eyes just his smiles made me feel warm and safe.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I was tapped on the shoulder and a familiar voice said, "I was wondering where you were." Jack. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to meet up with after class. He smiled at me and gave me a hug anyway.

"How's your first day? These guys giving you a hard time?" He said as he cracked his knuckles with a smirk on his face.

"Nah, haha they are really sweet!" I said smiling "Thank god I was scared I was gonna have to hurt them." We all laughed and then the bell rang. We all said our goodbyes and walked to class, Jack leading the way for me.

The rest of the day seemed to go by fast, I met a bunch of people and made a lot of friends. After school I was waiting for Anna when I got a text.

_You and Jack can head home I am going to hang out with Hans (the guy I fell into earlier) and will be home later thanks. Anna _

I became very angry after that she had only just met the guy and how she was going on a well basically date with him. It was just insane I began walking over to Jack's car only to see that he had beaten me here.

Jack drove me home and was asking about my first day of school and how I liked it and when we got to my house he walked in with me and continued our conversation. We sat on the couch and continued talking for at least another two hours before he had to leave to go do his homework. As we said our goodbyes I realized how close of friends we are and how lucky I am to have him.

That night I got the best sleep I had had in a long time. It was an amazing and I was looking forward to the next day coming up hoping it would bring even more laughter. Little did I know I was so wrong. So So So wrong.

**Dadaaaaa what did yall think? I am so sorry if it sucks. I am not the best writer ever…. Ahahha Thanks for reading leave comments please (: Next one should be up by Tuesday. (: **


End file.
